predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Escape 'Em All
Machine and Yellow hit the ground hard, tumbling through the dirt-covered bottom of Mt. Moon. Zapdos had disappeared from their sight but it was no doubt still being aggravated. Machine wondered what Team Rocket’s goal was. He believed, in all honesty, that Team Rocket was trying to tame and capture Zapdos. To the best of Machine’s knowledge, Machine had learned to respect a creature such as Zapdos and if he ever caught an eyeful of it, marvel at what was a Legendary Pokemon. Team Rocket had to be stopped. Machine and Yellow, although a little sore, did not fall unconscious from what they believed was a relatively long fall. Machine hurt worse out of the two of them, as Yellow had landed on top of him because he had wanted to protect her from getting hurt. He disliked Yellow in many ways but letting a girl like her get hurt was not part of his agenda. Yellow, although very sore as well, clutched tight to her savior with her eyes closed still thinking that their to death was about to end both of their lives. “Hey, Yellow,” Machine said, aching in pain as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him, as her hands grew light and less frightened. Seeing that they were both still alive, comforted her, along with Machine’s voice. “It’s okay. We’re not dead. We’re just a little banged up at the moment.” Yellow could feel it, however, she could still stand up. Machine’s pain aggravated his body too much for him to be going anywhere for a few minutes. “Machine,” Yellow immediately turned back to him. “Are you okay?” “A little aches, bruises, and pains all over my body but it’s nothing serious, of course.” Machine laughed even though it was tough with Yellow smiling back at him. “So, like... what the hell happened up there, Yellow? Was that Zapdos or was I just hallucinating?” “I’m pretty sure it was Zapdos, Machine. Either that or we’re both crazy.” Yellow responded making Machine smile a bit. In a serious situation, Yellow wasn’t that bad of a person. Machine could get to eventually like her at some point. “But, more importantly, we need to get you fixed up. I don’t want my husband to be to never continue his journey messed up.” “Go ahead but don’t do any freaky shit.” Machine said, as Yellow took off her small pack that rested on the left side of her torso and un zippered it quickly. She pulled out a small bottle that resembled a Potion used to heal Pokemon but it seemed different to Machine. She scampered over to Machine and sprayed out a invisible liquid that rejuvenated him in an instant. Machine jumped into the air and pumped his fists upwards, feeling better than he did before. “Holy shit, that was quick! What is that Yellow?” “Super Potion but for humans.” Yellow responded spraying a bit on herself as well bringing her back to her usual, crazy, over-obsessed on Machine self. “It’s a special medicine I made up after talking to Chuchu about what Pokemon saw as the best healing potion. Then, I simply mixed that with my own blood and added some other healing remedies and eventually this new Potion was created. It’s a pretty handy tool for situations like this.” “Yeah, it seems so.” Machine said, realizing what she had said. “Wait, what the hell?! You can talk to Pokemon?” “Yeah, Machine. Of course.” Yellow chuckled, acting as if Machine should know something like this about her. “That’s impossible, Yellow. No normal human can do something like that.” Machine said, surprised at her statement. “I need to see some proof before I can completely believe you.” “Okay, I’ll prove it to you.” Yellow said, pulling out her Pokeball from her pocket. She pressed the button and made it grow larger, ready to call out her Pokemon. “Go, Chuchu!” Yellow tossed her Pokeball up into the air, as the signature white light released from the tool. When the white light disappeared, a Pikachu stood before them. “A Pikachu!” Machine said, grabbing his Pokedex from his pocket. He held it up to Pikachu and entered its number - #025 - and scanned it quickly. Its image, description, and general information popped up onto the screen with the signature electronic voice saying what was there to be read. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check the surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. The female electronic concluded and Machine put his Pokedex back into his pocket. “Yeah, that Pokedex of yours can say whatever it wants but my Chuchu is the most powerful Pokemon in all of Kanto!” Yellow proclaimed, as she rubbed her face against Chuchu’s making its cheeks spark up a bit of electricity. “The most powerful Pokemon?” Machine asked as he took his Pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. He then called out, “Come out, Charmeleon!” Charmeleon emerged from the white light, confidently growling at Chuchu and Yellow. “I’m sorry to say, Yellow but this is the strongest Pokemon in all of Kanto.” “How can it be the strongest Pokemon in all of Kanto? You didn’t even give it a nickname?” Yellow asked, making Machine and Charmeleon sigh. “You should know that nickname’s don’t make the Pokemon, Yellow. It all depends on how well the Trainer and Pokemon work together. And Charmeleon, work well with me. In fact, all of my Pokemon do.” Machine said, as Charmeleon hopped up on Machine’s head, making him smile. “Well, that’s true.” Yellow said, as she ran over to Machine and grabbed onto his arm. “But we work well together, don’t we, Machine? Because if we’re going to be husband and wife, we have to work!” Machine quickly loosened himself from Yellow’s clutches and sighed. “Yellow, we’re not even really friends yet. Take it one step at a time.” Machine said, as he turned around realizing that they were stuck in this room, for the time being. “Damn it, it looks we won’t be able to get out here anytime soon.” “You’re right.” Yellow said, unsure of what they should do. “Hold on, let me try and contact Hakel or Kusa.” Machine said, pulling out his Pokenav and immediately punching in the numbers for Hakel’s Pokenav. He got one full dial tone but after that, his Pokenav simply shut off on him. He quickly opened it back up but on the screen it read, “No signal.” Machine sighed, and shoved his Pokenav back into his pocket. He turned around to Yellow and saw that she was trying to contact Red or Green as well. She got the exact same thing, making Machine even more frustrated than he was before. “This shit sucks. How are we supposed to contact them when we have no signal in this cave?” Machine asked as he paced back and forth. Yellow stood there just confused as he was, until Chuchu finally found something that got them out of that one room. “Machine, Chuchu found a way out of here!” Yellow called to him as he ran over to them with Charmeleon resting on his head. “What did it find?” Machine asked, making Yellow annoyed. “What?” “First of all, Chuchu is a girl. Not an it. Make sure you remember that next time, Machine.” Yellow responded, explaining herself as Machine nodded. “Secondly, she found a way out of here. Through this small opening here.” Machine looked down where Chuchu was pointing and saw a small opening that led into a long hallway. The hallway was lit up with torches, confirming that someone besides the young trainers were here. Machine and Yellow called back their Pokemon, and tried to figure out a way to get there. As it looked, that was the only way out of this cave. Machine turned away from Yellow for less than a second, as he tried to think of way to break through the dirt and rocks that blocked their path. Soon after doing so, however, Yellow did something amazing. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow color and her body was soon covered in an aura of the same color. Her arms moved like a swift, fast machine as the rocks around the opening slowly rose into the air and set itself behind Yellow. Machine finally realized that Yellow was capable of telekinesis and this made sense that she could talk to and understand Pokemon. She moved all the dirt and rocks out of the way, and the path to the walk below them was unsealed. However, this also triggered something else. The room suddenly started shaking violently as Machine and Yellow almost fell off of their feet. Machine looked up to the top of the cave room and saw gigantic boulders falling from the sky like stars. In two seconds, if they didn’t get out of here, they would be cut off from life faster than they imagine. Machine instantly sprang into the action as Yellow fell off of her feet. A boulder came straight for her. Machine could only do one thing. And this wasn’t something he wanted to do but he had to save Yellow. For some reason, he felt more connected to her than he ever did. Yellow was off balance and Machine was on the offense. He hopped towards her and stood there valiantly as the boulder came down towards both of them. He ripped off his sleeve revealing something astounding to Yellow, at least. As the boulder came down at them, Yellow only screamed Machine’s name believing that he was about to be crushed. However, when the boulder crashed onto Machine’s arm, it instantly fell apart and shot its remains all over the room, destroying several other boulders that were coming down at them from above. Yellow soon learned why. Machine’s entire left arm was made of metal, and shone as he destroyed another boulder that dropped towards them. Yellow was shocked with amazement as Machine grabbed her and hopped into the opening, rolling into the path that was made there. Millions of more boulders fell from the previous room caved in and resealed the opening, stopping them from ever going back in there again. Machine set Yellow down as he rose to his feet, pulling his Pokenav out to check if there was a signal here. There wasn’t and so Machine put his Pokenav back into his pocket and walked forward, stepping up to Yellow who was shocked to see his entire arm was made of metal. “Why are you looking at me like that, Yellow? Are you afraid of me?” Machine asked, as Yellow hugged him tighter than before with interest. “Of course not! That was so awesome! Amazing even!” Yellow shouted, as she let Machine go shortly after. He sighed, laughing in modesty. “Really? You’re not afraid of a metal armed freak like me?” Machine asked, putting his arm up to her. “No, Machine. I told you already, I love you. I will probably wait for you forever, even if you don’t love me, even with your metal arm. In fact, that fits your name!” Yellow pointed out, as Machine chuckled. “That’s exactly why I changed my name, Yellow.” Machine said, alluding to the fact that 'Machine’ wasn’t his real name. “Changed your name? What was it before?” Yellow asked, anxious to know what it was. “Crimson Emerald of the Emerald family in Hoenn.” Machine responded, as Yellow was stunned. “And if you’re going to ask if it’s that Emerald family then yes. My older brother, Ruby Emerald, was the Pokemon Champion a couple of years ago.” “I can’t believe it! That means your father is Professor Birch and Sapphire Emerald is your sister!” Yellow stated, pointing at Machine. “Don’t mention it. This metal arm is their fault and that’s why I left home all those years ago. I’m going back there someday but it’s not going to be anytime soon. Not until I become better than my brother, Ruby.” Machine said, leaving Yellow stunned. She had no idea, and she believed no one else knew either. “Yellow... you’re the first person that knows about this besides my family. I hid this from even Hakel all this time. So, please, don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t word getting out that I’m part of that idiotic family.” “Don’t worry, Machine! I won’t!” Yellow said, as she hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. “But wait, I know you and Hakel had trouble with this bully in school. Why didn’t you stop him from hurting you and Hakel?” “What the hell? How do you know about that?” Machine asked. “I was eavesdropping on a conversation you and Hakel were having back in Pewter City after Team Rocket attacked.” Yellow smiled, making him feel like she might have been following him around before that. It gave him a creepy feeling, like no other. “Anyway... I’m not allowed to reveal my metal arm to anyone. I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore considering I ripped off my sleeve to save you and it’s going to be hard to explain my way out of this. Red Star Academy made me believe that you could cheat at anything and still get out of it with your secret intact.” Machine said, as he propped Yellow up on his back by pushing her up from the backside. “That’s why I acted like a bitch my entire time there. I had to keep this secret mine and only mine until someone that I cared for was in trouble. I guess you could say that one person I care about is you. Don’t ask me why though.” “So modest of you, Machine.” Yellow said as Machine shrugged. “I guess. I suppose we had better get moving. I want to get out of here before this entire place collapses and find the others soon.” Machine said as Yellow nodded and pointed forward, laughing happier than before. They soon disappeared from the hallway but two people stepped up from behind. “Looks like we got them cornered, Kerry.” A familiar voice said as the person revealed as Kerry, the grunt from before chuckled menacingly. “You’re right, Leon. Let’s go get ‘em. They’re as good as dead.” Kerry said as they both disappeared into the darkness once more, after Yellow and Machine for a final bout. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters